Spartan in Alegasia
by nomercy745
Summary: After an incident with a Forunner artifact, John is stranded in a strange land. What will he and his new allies do when an ancient evil is unleashed?   Written before Halo 4, Cannon until after Halo 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is not dead. I've have decided to revise everything and will continue. I don't own Halo or the Inheretance Cycle.

It has been 5 years since the end of the Human-Covenant War, and John was in the last place he would ever expect, the bridge of the Shadow Of Intent. He glanced over the mixed human, Sangheili, and Kig-yar crew manning the stations around him, remembering the reason for all the firepower, the Neo-Covenant. The Neo-Covenant had first appeared 6 months ago, composing of the Jiralhanae, the Yanme'e, and portions of the Unngoy, and the Kig-yar races. The N.C., as they were also known, had struck without warning, and without mercy, at Reach. They failed under the combined might of humanity and the Elites. But a heavily encrypted file on the only crusier not entirely destroyed reveled that the Brutes had mobilized every world under their and their allies control in order to crush both the humans and the Sangheili. In fact the fleet of over 20 heavy crusiers that tried to crush Reach was the smallest and most underpowered of their fleets. John turned as the hatch hissed open and the only member of the old Covenat that he trusted with his back, the comander of the vessel, walked through, the Arbiter. "Hello, you old sharkmouth." said the Master Chief.

"Hello, you old shizno." replied the Arbiter.

"You trust him." said a voice in his head. No, it wasn't a sign of madness. It was the human AI Cortana.

"How are you doing?" asked the last Spartan-II, woried.

"Fine," came the replied with the sensation of streching,"those Elites know how to stop rampancy. I'm good for the next seven years or so."

The Chief nodded, happy that the only one close to him was safe as long as she could be. He returned his attention to the Elite in front of him. "So, why is it you awaken me in the middle of the night from my house and shuttle me to this forsaken piece of void?" asked the UNSC Marine.

"Follow." said the Arbiter.

They walked walked through a maze of corridors, lifts, and ramps until they reached a door marked with a glyph that meant Science. The Arbiter palmed open the door and ushered the Chief inside. The Sangheili opened a small vault in the ceiling and carefully pulled a small lump of metal with a hologram of a glyph raised from the looked at it, puzzled. "It is a Forerunner artifact we discovered in rubble of the citidel you knew as Castle Base on the planet Reach. Everyone who has touched that symbol since we discovered it has vanished into a portal and have not been seen or heard from since, even though we have scoured the entire known galaxy for any sign of them." the Arbiter informed John.

"What does that have to do with me?" John asked.

"I had hoped that you would arm your self for a prolonged campain and go in search of them. I would go myself except I have to lead our fleets against the bastard Brutes and their mongrel alliance." explained the Arbiter.

John thought about it for several minutes and consulted with Cortana. Finally he spoke, "Okay, I'll go. I'll leave at 12 hundred hours, shiptime tomorrow."

At 5 minutes before the time he said he would leave he stood in the hold of the ship, armed for war. He carried both a regular pistol and energy sword strapped to a thigh , a shotgun in his hands, a sniper rifle across his back, and all the extra ammo and grenades he could carry. The lump of metal stood on a pedastal in front of him. The Arbiter stood next to him. At exactly 12 hundred hours he reached out and brushed his gauntlent against the symbol and a pulsating portal opened before him. He felt a sudden suction and was pulled through the portal.

But something went wrong as soon as the portal closed. The glyph rippeled from white to red and detnonated with the force of a small bomb. The Arbiter picked himself up from where the explosion threw him and wondered what had happpened.

John-117 picked himself up from the rock in which he was imbeded in. He ached everywhere. He was next to a river that threw itself of a cliff a few feet away from where he was. He checked his gear, and once he saw everything was in working order, scanned the valley far below with the sniper rifle. He saw what looked like a village being built far from the cliff. He sighed and began to free climbed down the cliff, planning on asking where he was. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cortana asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." John answered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Do not own Halo or the Inheratence Cycle.

After a 15 minute climb, he sat against the cliff and asked Cortanna where were they. "Scanning stars locations. Comparing star charts." she said, then she paused. "Hmmmm, that's strange. There appears to be a differances in the stars positions. Give me a moment."

After five minutes she said, "I have gone though 5,839,189 diffrent possible reasons for the differences in the stars positions and only one fits all the facts. We are on Earth but... _we're a million years from 2557."_

The news hit the hardened Spartan-II hard. He just sat there for so long, Cortanna had to check his biometrics. Finally he got up and said in slightly hollow voice, "Okay, lets go." With that he walked toward the simple village a few miles distance.

After a few minutes John-117 reached a small farm being rebuilt. He cautiously aproached a man who seemed in charge. The man had shaggy brown hair, gray eyes, a beard, and a muscular and sturdy build. He only apeared to be armed with a hammer, which wouldn't even put a dent in his shields. John snuck up to the figure, so silently the figure couldn't have possibly heard. But when he was within arms reach the figure twirled, hammer in hand, and struck at John. John ducked, having the head of the hammer strike his shields. He paused for a nanosecond in amazement as his shields flickered and died. He recovered just in time to evade the follow up blow to his chest. His hand darted out, cobra quick, and snatched the hammer from his attackers hand. John quickly followed up with a grab at the attackers throat. "Weird. I'm picking up on increased gamma radiation comming from his brain and sensing a response. It's seems he comunicating with someone with his mind." noted Cortanna.

John was carefull not to crush the guys throat as he lifted him off his feet. Suddenly the Spartans radar showed a huge contact aproaching fast. He held the figure at arms legnth and asked "What is your name?"

"Roran... Roran Stronghammer." he gasped as the Spartan lifted him higher.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Don't own Halo or Eragon. But buy Inheratence when it comes out November 2011.

"Why did you attack me?"growled the UNSC Marine.

"You were going to attack me." came the reply from Roran. John realized that the whole episode was mistake, and relaxed his grip. Roran fell to the ground, rubbing his bruised neck.

Suddenly a huge shadow was cast over him. He turned and saw a sight that shocked him. A huge winged reptile, covered in sapphire blue scales, hung in the air, with a human figure clad in shining plate and chain mail. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer, slayer of Galbatorix. Step away from my cousin or feel my and Saphira's wrath." said the figure.

John shouldered his sniper rifle and fired an entire clip at Eragons body. 3 rounds miss but the final round headed for Eragons head. Suddenly the round seemed to flatten itself against thin air. Eragon smiled, shouted "Brisingr!", and a ball of blue fire flew from his palm. It struck the ground exploding with the force of a Jackhammer missle. The half-a-ton Spartan flew a few feet and landed on his face. He laid there in stunned amazement as his shields flickered at zero and slowly started to recharge. Suddenly he was flipped onto his back and was staring at the pointed end of a blue sword that danced with saphire flames. He started to move to swat the sword away when Eragon muttered a short series of strangley familiar words and his limbs stopped moving. He tried to move but it felt like a Warthog was sitting on each limb and his head.

As John watched Eragoon with awe for defeating him so easily, Cortana said " I'm picking up increased gamma radiation coming from Eragon, Roran, and the thing I'm guessing is Saphira." Eragon suddenly sighed and muttered a quick phrase in that strange but familliar tounge. John felt the increadable pressure lift from his body, and climbed to his feet. Eragon walked over and said, "Roran, Saphira, and I have been talking and we've decided that this whole thing was a big misunderstanding. Follow me to my home and we can talk. I am guessing you must have much to tell, for your mind is heavly shielded." before helping John to his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Halo or the Inheratance Cylce.

Vocal

_Telepathy_

John climbed up Saphira's leg and sat right behind Eragon. John heard the massive sapphire dragon groan then felt a strange feeling enter his mind._ "What do you eat? Boulders!" _he heard in his mind. The voice was femine, but echoed as it was speaking through time.

"Saphira!" Eragon scolded his dragon. But in private he told her _"Let's show them what they are dealing with."_

_"Lets!" _Saphira told Eragon. She lifted her massive wings and leaped into the air. She rose to dizzing heights and took of to a huge forest in the distance. As she flew there she displayed her full areobatics abliaties. She twisted, turned dove and even flew upside down for a while.

As the passed over a massive lake, Saphira turned her massive head to Eragon. Eragon nodded and tightened his grip on the spike in front of him. For some reason this simple act, one he had preformed over and over again since he was conscripted into the UNSC, scared him more than all the action and events on both Halo's and the Ark. His armored gauntlets grasped Saphira's spike hard enough for her to let out a hiss of pain, smoke issuing from her muzzle. With out warning to John and Cortana, she plunged into the freezing water and swam down to the bottom. She swam around like the great serpents of legend until even John's lungs felt like they were filled with molten lead. She surfaced and took to the air once again. From there on in she flew straight and level.

John coughed until the air no longer burned his lungs. "What was that for?" the Spartan asked, in between bouts of hacking his lungs up.

"To show you what exactly what the leader of the Riders and his dragon can do." Eragon said with a chuckle.

"Did he just say dragon!" John thought to himself. "Where are we going?" asked John.

Pointing ahead, Eragon said "My home, in the Elves capital, the city of Ellesmera, which sits deep in the heart of the great forest Du Weldenvarden."

"Did you just say _Elves_?" John asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Don't they have them were you come from?" Eragon asked.

"No. I'm from... far away." John said.

Soon Saphira landed just outside forest. John looked at Eragon with a puzzeled expresion. "Since Saphira requires magic to stay afloat, and there are wards to prevent anything to enter the forest except to the most mudane means, she must land and walk into the forest before she can fly the rest of the way." Eragon explained. Saphira walked through the brush and then took off again.

"Magic! Next he will tell us Dwarves exist and he lead an army to fight an ancient evil!" Cortana told John with a snort of disbelief.

"Who knows. Some of the Forerunner artifacts we are still uncovering are so advanced, that they seem magical." John reminded her.

"Who is the one in your mind, John?" Eragon asked after a few minutes of silence.

John straightened slightly. "How do you know my name? I never told you." he asked the figure in front of him.

"I read your mind. Your mind is heavly shielded, but as we swam cracks apeared and I managed to gleam your name before they were sealed. So who is the lady in your mind?" Eragon asked.

"I am UNSC Artificial Intelligence serial number CTN 0452-9, my name is Cortana." Cortana spoke through John's suits speakers.

"You are a WHAT?" asked Eragon and Saphira together.

John sighed. "She is the intellegence of a dead person that was saved in my armor." he explained.

Eragon and Saphira nodded, satisfied with his answer.

They flew in silence until they they reached the great city of Ellesmera.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. For the most part of the last year, I had a lot on my plate, had work to do on other stories, and just lost interest in this story. But now I will try to make regular updates on it. I don't own Halo, or Inheritance.

Saphira's wings flared, landing beside one of the massive tree's that made up the city. As Eragon and John disembarked, a dragon's head apeared from a giant hole in the side of the tree. It was emerald green and had piercing amber eyes. It called out a few barking growls. Saphira flared her wings and flew straight up. She landed on the ledge and darted inside. John cocked his head at Eragon. "That was Fírnen, mate of Saphira. He is also the dragon my wife rides." he explains.

John was about to ask about his wife, when a door hidden in the side of the tree opened. Out stepped a beautiful woman. She had long flowing raven hair, tawny skin, and slanted green eyes. She wore a simple tunic and pants. As she approached the pair, John started as he realized she was only a few inches shorter than he was in his armor. "Eragon, what are you doing here? Who is this strange figure?" the figure asked.

"Arya, this is John. We met after he had an encounter with Roran on his farm. John, this is Arya. She is my wife, rider of Fírnen, and Queen of the Elves." Eragon introduced.

"My lady." John mummered, bowing deep. Although he appeared calm and collected, inside his head, his mind raced. "Queen! We're not here even an hour, and we're already starting to get mixed in with politics." he thought to Cortana.

"What do you mean 'encounter'?" Arya asked the two figures. Eragon told Arya about the incident at Roran's farm. When he had finished, Arya turned to face the armored Spartan. "Well, there are only a handful of people in Alegeasia who could last more than a few moments against my brother-in-law. Please come in." She said, walking back toward the dwelling. John and Eragon entered and made their way to the kitchen. Eragon sat at the table there, but when John tried to sit, the chair shattered under his weight.

"Here, let me help." Eragon said as John picked himself off the floor. Eragon's hand glowed, and the chair repaired itself. "Try to sit again." he said, gesturing to the chair. John sat down gingerly again and this time the chair held.

Arya placed three wooden goblets on the table next to a picher of what John guessed was mead. "Now, John, where are you from? From what my husband has told me, you are not from this land, or any we are familliar with. Also, what is this about a spirit living within your armor?" Arya asked.

"It's a long story, ma'am," John said, trying to side step the question, but decided that after a million years the secrets he knew could be revealed. "But I think I can shorten it. Cortana, tell them." he said, standing from his chair.

Lights on his helmet activated and a 3-D map of UNSC controlled space appeared. Cortana's voice issued from his suits speakers. "A million years before the current date, Humanity colonized the stars. It issued a brief period of peace, but after a few decades the..." Cortana said before telling the two spell bound Riders of the Inserection, creation of the Spartan-II's, the fall of Harvest to the Covenant juggernaut, the battles as the alien threat creapt closser to Earth, the Fall of Reach, the Halo's, the Flood, the Battle of Earth, the action on the Ark, and the end of the war. By the time she ended, night had fall and the moon hung high in the sky.

With a whisper of "Brisingr" Eragon had a multitude of candles lit and a blaze going in the fireplace. "Well, that is not the weirdest story I've heard. But it seems so impossible." Arya said.

"Well then, there is only one other way to make you believe. From what Eragon told me, some of your people can enter the mind of another. Scan my memories and prove me wrong." John challenged her.

"If I have your consent, I will." she said before placing her hand on top of his head. Suddenly, she was inside John's mind.


End file.
